memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Nikita taken
(Earth, Miami, bar) Nikita and Typhuss are at a bar drinking some wine. So, Typhuss hear what happened to Kira and John when they tried to capture Miranda Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. No, tell me Nikita says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She looks at him. Remember reading about what happened to half of the DS9 staff when Ambassador Troi came about the second time she released a lot of emotions some of lust, desire, and want it nearly drove the people infected up the wall, well Miranda got her hands on the stuff and hit them with it and they were unable to control themselves don't get mad at John or Kira they couldn't help it at all Typhuss Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not mad, I understand they shouldn't have gone after Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She looks at her com device. I've gotta go I'm late for a meeting same time tomorrow night? Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, see you tomorrow night says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. (Outside the bar) Nikita is walking to her shuttle when she's transported from the planet. (On board unknown vessel) Two officers point their rifles at her. Welcome aboard the ISS Voyager I'm Captain Chakotay Chakotay says as he looks at her and motions the guards to remove her com device and take her weapon out of its holster. He tapped his combadge. Tuvok we've got Nikita inform Ms. Tate we're heading back to base Chakotay says as he's speaking into his combadge. Acknowledge sir Tuvok says over com. Chakotay looks at her. Let's see how Typhuss likes it when we have one of his friends in our clutches Chakotay says as he looks at her and motions the guards to take her away. (Space) The ISS Voyager jumps to warp speed. (Outside bar) Typhuss walks out and then sees two knocked out security guards from the alternate mirror universe, he tapped his combadge to call for marines from Kingston, Intrepid, and Enterprise that were currently in orbit. Admiral Kira to Kingston, Intrepid and Enterprise, we have a problem down here, I need help says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. The marines beam down. John Martin walks over to Typhuss. Admiral what the hell that's the ISS Voyager's uniforms John says as he points his phaser rifle at the two soldiers as well. Typhuss nods at him. Damn it, they got Nikita says Typhuss as he looks at John. John thinks. Does she still have a subdermal transmitter in her arm? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Maybe I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. He thinks then looks at Typhuss. If its ISS Voyager you wanna match Intrepid class with Intrepid-class the Helena just got back from patrol, I believe that Captain Core would want to head up this mission along with this guy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Michael and his team shows up. We're ready to go little brother Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. The Intrepid is going too we will need backup, Admiral Kira to Helena, five to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. John looks at him before he's beamed to the Helena. I'll have the home fleet and the 147th to the outer edge of the Badlands if you see a fleet of Terran warships call us in don't take any chances John says as he looks at the Admiral. Good idea, I won't says Typhuss as he and Michael's team are beamed up to the Helena.